


345 dias antes do assalto

by LaVancouver



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVancouver/pseuds/LaVancouver
Summary: Ele achava que ela era apenas a mulher com qual negociaria e desestabilizaria. Mas o destino tratou de coloca-los mais perto do que imaginavam e, mais do que nunca, os dois estariam frente a uma batalha sentimental jamais imaginada.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	345 dias antes do assalto

Ela amava os jogos.

Vivia para as partidas.

Respirava as apostas.

Era viciada no jogo do AMOR.

Então, quando ele arrancou o coração e estendeu em sua direção, ela lançou sua última jogada.

Sorriu maldosamente em sua direção e sussurrou:

— Xeque-mate!

345 dias antes do assalto

"Helena Monteiro,

Raquel Murillo,

Alicia Sierra..."

Sérgio fazia uma nota mental das inspectoras que iria investigar, e Helena, definitivamente, estava fora.

Ela não o desafiava o suficiente. Não era interessante. Não lhe despertara nada além de tédio. Sua palestra havia durado apenas uma hora, mas parecia uma eternidade. Realmente, Helena estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

\- Acho que ela se parece com a Paula. - Disse Andres, fechando a porta do carro e ajustando seu terno perfeitamente alinhado.

— Quem?

— Helena! Ela se parece com a Paula.

— Quem é Paula?

— Minha primeira esposa, oras.

Sérgio revirou os olhos, apertando o passo, na direção do anfiteatro. Não tinha tempo a perder.

— Você ainda não esqueceu aquela mulher? - Retrucou, afinal.

— Ela foi o meu primeiro amor. E o primeiro amor, a gente nunca esquece. - Disse simplesmente, lançando um sorriso presunçoso para Sérgio, que passou a ignorá-lo

No lugar de dar a resposta que ele merecia ouvir, Sérgio pegou um papel milimetricamente dobrado, de dentro do bolso do paletó, e confirmou o horário: faltavam apenas 3 minutos.

Ele estava bastante nervoso, e apesar do frio de Madrid, suava dentro do paletó.

Assim que abriu a porta do anfiteatro, sentiu o ar quente e aconchegante, e tratou de procurar um lugar para ele e o irmão.

Eles não poderiam ficar muito perto do palco, para não serem reconhecidos, porém, não poderiam ficar muito longe.

O lugar escolhido para a palestra era bonito. Amplo, espaçoso e pouco iluminado.

Em compensação, no palco, haviam muitas luzes.

Sérgio e Andres finalmente encontraram o lugar perfeito, que lhes dava uma bela visão do palco.

Já haviam se passado 10 minutos e a inspetora não havia chegado, o que levou Sérgio a fazer outra anotação mental: pontualidade não era um dos seus fortes.

O professor estava inquieto e Andres já havia notado.

— Por que está tão nervoso?

Ele se virou para o irmão e ajustou seus óculos:

— Você não está? Nós estamos diante da mulher que irá brincar de gato e rato conosco.

— Com Helena, você não estava assim.

— Do que você está falando, Andres? - Sérgio ajustou seu óculos novamente.

— Nada, só me parece que...

Andres parou de falar de repente e passou a fitar o palco. A presença da inspetora chamou também a atenção de Sérgio, que novamente ajustou os óculos a fim de analisá-la melhor.

Ela carregava uma pequena pasta em sua mão, enquanto se dirigia ao centro do palco.

— Peço perdão pelo atraso. Eu tive um pequeno imprevisto... - Ela dizia, sem nem ao menos ter direcionado seu olhar para a plateia.

A inspetora parecia muito mais interessada em revirar sua pasta, procurando alguma coisa que logo todos saberiam o que era.

"Segunda nota mental: ela não é nada organizada, mas, o que não tem de organização, tem de beleza. Céus! Como é linda..."

Sérgio Marquina poderia facilmente compará-la com um anjo. Um anjo daqueles que costumamos ver em filmes, vestidos de branco e azul, porém com um scarpin branco.

Um anjo.

A plateia inteira estava apagada e havia apenas uma luz centralizada no rosto dela.

Um anjo. Um anjo. Essas palavras se repetiam fortemente na mente de Sérgio.

E então, ela levantou o olhar e varreu seus olhos por toda a plateia, dando um grande sorriso.

Quando aquele olhar tão penetrante chegou até um pequeno canto, ao lado esquerdo do palco, os músculos de Sérgio travaram. Por um momento, ele esqueceu de que ela não podia vê-lo, devido à iluminação, porém, a cor daqueles olhos, a qual ele poderia facilmente definir como um pote de mel, despertou algo nele.

Um anjo.

— Boa noite a todos! Eu me chamo Raquel Murillo. Sou policial, psicóloga criminal e inspetora. Hoje, eu estou aqui para falar da importância da mulher no mercado de trabalho e, principalmente, na polícia. Vejo que 90% da minha plateia são mulheres.

Nesse momento, Sérgio se virou e varreu o lugar com os olhos. Claramente, o lugar estava totalmente ocupado por mulheres.

Então ele voltou o seu olhar para ela, que agora estava sorrindo um sorriso tão grande, que Sérgio desejou ter uma câmera para fotógrafa-la.

Um anjo.

E em tudo que ela dizia, Sérgio prestava atenção, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Era como se todo o mundo tivesse parado de girar e estivesse apenas ela ali, sustentando tudo com sua simples existência.

Olhando-a atentamente, ele precisou admitir que ela era uma oradora envolvente. Ela era simplesmente incrível.  
Sérgio perdeu a noção do que ela estava dizendo enquanto apreciava sua inteligência, e claro, aqueles olhos cor de mel, que pareciam mais claros com a iluminação do palco.

Os movimentos graciosos de suas mãos enquanto ela falava, sua força silenciosa...

Andres suspirou forte pela décima vez naquele pequeno período de tempo.

— Blá-blá-blá... mais uma palestra chata. Nós sabemos aonde uma mulher deve estar. - Disse, apontando para suas pernas. — No meu colo...

— Andrés, por favor...-sergio revirou os olhos

— Eu estou falando sério, irmãozinho. Ela é daquele tipinho que acha que seus direitos estão sempre sendo desrespeitados e blá-blá-blá... - Andres apontou para a inspetora. — Lhe falta um homem que mostre quem é que manda. — Continuou. — Mulheres assim, com cargos e vidas profissionais bem-sucedidas, tendem a achar que o mundo gira em torno do ovário delas. E tem mais: se ela é casada, o marido certamente não a satisfaz. Mas, se é solteira, então tudo está mais do que óbvio... Ela não transa. - Completou. Como Sérgio permanecia boquiaberto, ele emendou: - Então todo o estresse dos períodos menstruais está ali... acumulado... por meses e meses. Sabe o que é uma mulher com tesão acumulado? Uma bomba relógio.

— Você é um machista de merda, Andres...

— Perdão?

Sérgio e Andres se viraram imediatamente para a dona  
quela voz.

Mas eles estavam falando baixo. Não estavam? Não, ela  
o poderia ouvi-los de onde estava. Ou poderia?

—Eu disse que você está insinuando, com esse seu  
discurso feminista aí, que vocês são melhores do que nós, homens. - Andres se virou novamente para Sérgio e abriu um  
sorriso.  
A inspetora Murillo, por sua vez, se virou para ele:  
— Diga-me, rapaz. - Ela deu ênfase nessa última palavra,  
propositalmente. - Você sabe me dizer qual é a diferença entre o feminismo e o femismo? - O "rapaz" ficou quieto. — É claro que não. Pois você nasceu com um pacote no meio das pernas e não precisa lutar por direitos iguais.  
Sérgio, àquela altura, já estava encantado.  
Ela não havia se desistabilizado com os comentários  
esdrúxulos do seu irmão. Afinal, ela era uma mulher que vivia no mundo dos homens. Era um mulher forte, que iria aguentar a  
pressão de um assalto.

— O feminismo, meu caro... - Ela ainda colocava Andres com o rabo entre as pernas. - ... é um movimento social de “quebra” da hierarquização dos sexos, do sexismo e do machismo. Um movimento que reivindica a igualdade de direitos entre homens e mulheres... Já o "femismo"... - Fez sinal de aspas com as mãos. - Assim como o machismo, prega a construção de uma sociedade hierarquizada a partir do gênero sexual, baseada em um regime matriarcal. E eu não estou aqui para falar de femismo. Mas se você quiser ver uma palestra sobre o tema, eu te passo a grade com os horários. - Ela apontou para a porta de entrada. — Ali você encontra todos eles. Agora, deixa eu te perguntar: Por que o feminismo te incomoda mais que o próprio feminicídio?

E naquele momento, Sérgio soube que ela era uma oponente a altura. Ela não ficaria desestruturada tão facilmente. Ela saberia revidar.

(...)

— É ela, Andres. Ela é inteligente, forte, gentil e espirituosa, e, além disso, ela...

Naquele dia, o professor ainda não sabia, mas ela já havia vencido a primeira partida, sem ele nem ao menos ter percebido.

Mas hoje, todos sabemos que Raquel Murillo nunca perde uma batalha.


End file.
